


Just Take It Already

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AC - Freeform, AU, Blankets, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: MY AIR CONDITIONING IS BROKEN QUICK I NEED FLUFFY DESTIEL FANFIC</p><p>A broken ac in Michigan means instant hypothermia if you're not careful. Thank God Cas has Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take It Already

“Shit, shit, _shit_!”

“I understand that it is getting colder, Dean, but the man on the phone said that he could not come tonight,” Castiel went over to where his best friend was currently running in place to keep himself from feeling the brisk Michigan cold, two bowls of soup in hand. “If you keep this up you will tire yourself out.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do then, Cas? Go outside?” Dean shot back, a smirk betraying the anger he was trying to hold onto. Screw his roommate for being used to the cold. Dean was _freezing_ , and sitting around staring at the ever dropping thermometer wasn’t gonna help.

Cas had to physically grab onto Dean to get him to stop moving after setting the soups down. “It’s getting late, Dean. Just grab some soup and go to bed.” He extended the green bowl to his friend.

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Not for nothing, Cas, but you and I both know how you cook. I’m cold, but I don’t think food poisoning’s gonna make it better.”

         Cas rolled his eyes. “That is why it’s Campbell’s you ass.” He all but shoved the steaming liquid onto the other boy, taking small pleasure when a few drops ended up landing on Dean’s chest. “Hot enough for you?”

         Dean scoffed. “Go to bed Cas.”

         “Sleep tight, Dean. I hear there’s snow coming,” Cas threw over his shoulder before he disappeared into his room, the door shutting behind him.

 

~

 

         Dean’s chattering teeth would’ve woken him up if he had ever gotten the chance to fall asleep. It’d been three hours since he’d bid Cas goodnight and the thermometer read 40 degrees in his freaking room. He was gonna murder the repairman tomorrow morning for making him suffer it. He’s in Hell frozen over.

         His chattering must’ve been louder than he thought when he heard a noise come from the opposite side of his room by the door. It was barely cracked open, and in the dark Dean could just make out two very annoyed eyes staring back at him.

         “I heard the devil burns cold, Cas. You got a brother I don’t know about?” Dean attempted to joke, but it came out sounding more like whenever his little brother would get scared of a movie and couldn’t say anything. Dammit.

         “Yes, I am named after an angel. No, Luke is not the devil,” Castiel deadpanned before he came into the room, an object in hand. “You’re freezing.”

         If they hadn’t been currently frozen, Dean would’ve rolled his eyes at his best friend. “We should build a fire Cas. That’d warm us up.”

         “I am not sure our college would approve of us building a fire in the middle of one of their establishments,” Cas replied. Dean really had to teach the guy sarcasm one of these days. “But I do have one of these.” He held up the dark object, a long thick blanket. “They’re heated.”

         “You mean to tell me you’ve had that for the last three hours and didn’t plan on telling me?” Dean mustered up the strength to get up so as to properly jest his friend. Bad move, he felt the bite of cold air hit his body, making him rigid.

         “You said I couldn’t cook.”

         “Alright alright I get it already. Just get over here with the blanket already.”

         Cas stiffened, a stance Dean knew meant that he was unsure of what to do. The realization dawned on him quickly after.

         Cas only had one blanket.

         He was gonna freeze if he gave it to Dean.

         Shit.

         They’d shared a bed before, back when Sam had visited or whenever Dean was too drunk to figure out which bed was his, but this was gonna be sharing a lot closer space than the usual things he did to avoid Cas seeing him blush. Unbeknownst to Dean, Cas was having the exact same conversation in his head.

         “Cas—”

         “Hopefully this will keep you warm,” the blue eyed boy all but threw the blanket at his friend, unsure of what to do now. It was his only blanket, but he knew Dean was from Kansas. Dean was used to heat and needed the blanket more than Cas did, and it’s not like Cas wasn’t used to extreme temperatures. He was about to turn back to his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

         “You and I both know you’re gonna freeze without this, so why not just share it so we can both be alive tomorrow,” Dean’s voice was extremely low, though his grip was firm and slightly trembling. Cas chalked that up to the cold.

         He didn’t want Dean seeing his face, for fear that if Dean knew then he’d never even think about letting him share anything with him. Feeling a tug on his back, Cas turned and walked with Dean back to the bed.

         They both climbed into Dean’s bed and Cas got adjusted to the memory foam mattress that smelled of leather and the forest. He threw one side of the blanket to Dean before he turned it on, instantly feeling the familiar warmth envelop him. A content sigh let Cas know that Dean was feeling the same, but half of his body was still bare and at the mercy of the cold. Dean will have to get into Cas’s space if they both want to fit.

         “I want you do know I’m only cool with this if you are,” Dean squeaked out before he moved, cursing himself for sounding like a teenager. Honestly, this was his best friends. They’d been in worse crap than nearly cuddling under a blanket. This was just for survival, nothing more.

         “I’m cool with it Dean. The whole point of this is to get warmer.” Again with the literal of it all.

         It broke the tension, nevertheless, and Dean found himself back to back with his best friend, a guy he’s had a crush on since the first time they moved in together. They stayed that way for a while, neither boy wanting to move under the blanket.

         “Good night, Dean,” Cas whispered.

         “Night, Cas.”

         Pretty soon, though, the Dean could feel his hands freezing again. He’d have to turn if he really wanted to get everything warm.

         Which meant turning in to Cas.

         “Cas?” Dean tried. He could hear the other boy’s breathing. When Cas slept, he was out for a while. Dean couldn’t wake him up if he tried.

         With the knowledge giving him a small burst of courage, Dean slowly turned to face what he thought was Cas’s back.

         Only to find Cas’s face staring directly at him.

         This was gonna be a long night.

         “Stay warm,” Cas murmured and Dean froze, in either shock or horror he didn’t know. Castiel then stirred slightly, his hand brushing Dean’s own before, to Dean’s surprise, Cas subconsciously grabbed it and placed it between his hands. “Your hands are freezing. Let me hold it.”

         Had it been an entirely different scenario Dean would’ve thought of it as a pickup line, but right now his hands were getting considerably warmer far quicker and he was starting to lull to sleep, the warmth finally doing his job now that he was completely enveloped under the blanket. The heat radiating from Cas’s body only helped that, and right now Dean was okay.

 

         “Wish you’d never let go,” Dean whispered before he felt sleep overtake him. He’d think about all this in the morning.

         What Dean didn’t know is that Cas was thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi one tumblr! My writing blog is [@cardinalwrites](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> This fic is also on tumblr, so please [like/reblog](http://cardinalwrites.tumblr.com/post/145982970629/just-take-it-already) :)


End file.
